Electronic tags are becoming ubiquitous. Electronic tags include radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags, which are objects that can be applied to or incorporated into an item, animal, or person for the purpose of identification using radio waves. RFID tags typically contain two parts. The first part is an integrated circuit for storing and processing information, modulating and demodulating a radio frequency (RF) signal and perhaps other specialized functions. The second part is an antenna for receiving and transmitting the signal. Some RFID tags can be read from several meters away and beyond the line of sight of the reader. Electronic tags may also be based on near field communication (NFC), which is a short-range high frequency wireless communication technology which enables the exchange of data between devices over about a 10 centimeter (˜4 inches) distance. Electronic tags also include security tags, which is a generic name for the anti-theft tags retailers put on garments and other items to prevent them from being shoplifted. There are different types of security tags, including hard plastic tags and alarm stickers that set off alarms at the entrance of a store. Security tags are used as part of an electronic article surveillance system. Electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems are composed of many elements including entrance and exit detection systems, alarm or security tags, tag removers, tag deactivators, and many peripherals.